


Love our dates

by tigragrece



Series: Mr Love Queen Choices (Oneshots) [2]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

When I have saw Lucien I was happy because I could tell him how I was happy that he have texted me. Because I needed a break from all my work, and he was really a good distraction  
  
"I'm happy that you texted me when I was busy and I needed to have my mind a little cleared and you kinda help me for that"  
  
"No problem, I know maybe you work too much and you deserve to take some time for yourself you know that" he kissed my head

He knew what I needed so everytime we had dates where I could enjoy and think at other stuff  
  
"I know and I always love our dates"  
  
"I know and that why I take you on dates"  
  
He kiss me "You know I love you"  
  
"Yes and I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

I was sick because of allergy and that have caught the cold.  
Lucien was here for me where he have come with food that he have cooked, some medicine.

That he have take care of me, even when I was feverish that he was sleeping near me and he had put me some wet cloth.

When I was better I have thanked him by kissing him, and he returned my kiss.

"I want to pleasure you and you will feel more better" he said with one big smile


End file.
